


A Very Flashy Thanksgiving

by eunoise



Series: A Very Flashy Series [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Flash Family, Gen, Speedsters plus Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunoise/pseuds/eunoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short drabble set during 'Agendas' about what happens at the annual Allen/Garrick/West Thanksgiving Lunch-Dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Flashy Thanksgiving

"Ugh." Wally groaned as he laid down on his sorta-Grandpa Jay's slightly lumpy couch and clutched his for-once full stomach.

"You got that right, Kid." His uncle said as he slumped down onto Jay's slightly lumpy armchair, experiencing the same discomfort as his nephew.

"I feel like I'm about to explode." Wally complained and turned onto his side to look at his favorite (read: only) uncle. Barry nodded in agreement.

In the kitchen, Mary and Rudolph West, Joan and Jay Garrick, and Iris West-Allen looked on in amusement.

"Thanksgiving is the only time I ever see those two complaining about over-eating." Mary laughed.

"I told them not to go through with that turkey/pie/mashed potatoes/bread eating competition." Iris shook her head and sipped her tea, glancing at her two favorite boys.

"Ahh, to be young again." Jay said fondly as he thought about his two successors, he couldn't have picked (even though he didn't pick) anyone (two) better.

"Boys, we still have a few of my special Thanksgiving cookies left." Joan called from the kitchen. All they saw were two blurs running into the kitchen before the cookies disappeared...in a Flash.

(Dear god, they need to stop spending time with Barry. They’re starting to _pun.)_


End file.
